


Shore Leave

by DarthAstris



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shame, Welcome to another edition of I'm A Terrible Person, Well it COULD be..., Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris
Summary: Hux remembers his first unsupervised shore leave and can't focus on his work.Inspired by the lovely artwork of kylostahp, which can be seen here: http://kylostahp.tumblr.com/image/150799489317





	

Hux scrolled through the reports on his datapad, scrutinizing each one before sending them off to their final destination.  He had five more to go when the familiar pressure started to build in his loins.  Ignoring it and reading through yet another report, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.   His growing erection would not be ignored.

He'd done himself a disservice by putting off his daily wank, but he'd been far too busy with troop reassignments, budget recalculations, and condolence letters after the loss of Starkiller Base. He didn't have time for sex, and Kylo wasn't there, so the casual flings he occasionally had with the knight when they both needed to de-stress were not an option.  He hadn't even slept more than six hours in the entire week.  

Memories surfaced, unbidden, distracting him from his task. It was going to be one of those nights again.  

It had been nearly half a year since he'd recalled his first unsupervised shore leave.  He'd gone to a hotel to meet with an anonymous HoloNet contact -- not for the first time, actually -- and been in the middle of undressing before a strapping captain from another ship when a gang of aliens had burst into the room and dragged them both away, kicking and screaming.  He'd felt his partially-removed clothing being pulled from him, everything but his undershirt and ident tags, and he'd been terrified.  There were hands all over him, roaming over the hollows of his abs and chest, along his legs and inner thighs, around and into places they had no permission to be.  Hux had cried out and struggled against them, but there were too many and they were far stronger than him.  When the first cock penetrated him, it had been... different.  He was already thoroughly ashamed that this was happening to him against his will, but even more so that his body was responding to it.  It had been intensely painful at first, but the multiple ridges and bumps sliding in and out of him continued to hit places inside him that had never been reached before.  Despite his humiliation, he came multiple times, each of the dicks (appendages? tentacles? Hux had lost track in the orgy of sensations) doing something unexpected and not altogether unpleasant to him.

Too embarrassed to report the attack, Hux had kept the encounter to himself.  For a long time he hated himself and buried the memory deep in his mind, but over the years it had crept back, like spiders weaving webs between his sexual encounters, few of which had been consensual, and none of which had ever been as titillating. Eventually, Hux had found himself navigating the dark edges of the HoloNet on his personal (and impeccably encrypted -- he should know, he'd done the programming himself thank-you-very-much) datapad, amassing quite the collection of HoloVids and contacts who catered to his secret shame.

One such contact, a Togruta who went by the name of Finder227 (though Hux had discovered, through much clandestine research, was actually called Sark Zalaan) was the go-to guy for illicit alien erotica. Illicit not because the First Order gave two _karks_ about inter-species relations, but because Hux had also discovered that the guy ran a cell of terrorists who worked for the New Republic's propaganda machine.  Zalaan specialized in ruining the lives of public officials and highly-placed individuals at odds with the New Republic's so-called government.

Hux sifted through his collection, lazily rubbing himself under the desk as he browsed.  Nothing was really doing it for him tonight, and he just couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to that fateful night.  He had to do something, and fast, in order to get his mind off it and get his work done.

Setting aside his work tablet, he pulled up the secure transmission program and waited in the pre-arranged chat room.

After five minutes, Hux was rock hard and aching for release. 

The cursor blinked.

_> >Finder227: Ah, StarKiller987, back for more?<<_

_> >StarKiller987: What have you got for me tonight?<<_

_> >Finder227: That depends on how much you're willing to spend... Make the transfer and I'll see what I have that's worth your time.<<_

Zalaan's HoloVids were expensive, but they had the added bonus of being time-sensitive and playable only a certain, limited amount of times during that period before they degraded so as to become unsaveable and untraceable (though, naturally, Hux had worked out a way to do both).  Fortunately, Hux had an incredible amount of discretionary funds at his disposal, all of which came from his own personal savings.  He could not, and would not, justify diverting funds from the First Order for his own private proclivities, though he most certainly had the slicing skills to do it, if he desired.  As it was, he just happened to have accumulated credits through a combination of collecting hazard pay, overtime pay, and promotion bonuses, and having never taken a single vacation in his life.  Hux's needs were simple: his only expenses went to the occasional piece of clothing, fine wine, and a collection of Corellian opera.  And a massive amount of pornography.

He transferred 5,000 credits, enough to buy a small starship, without another thought.

A minute later, his screen blinked.

_> >Finder227: Hooooooo, damn.  You must really want to get off tonight.  Let me see what's here today.  Ah, yes, I've just the thing.  Transmitting now.<<_

Hux began stroking himself faster in anticipation.  The HoloVid completed its download and Hux clicked play, his chair creaking as he leaned back.

The angle was an overhead shot, centered on the bed where a Twi'lek whore (how original) had laid herself out in her scant finery. A young, dark-haired First Order officer, still in uniform (Hux made a mental note to find out who it was and reprimand the youth for his indiscretion later), entered the room.  From his posture and the nervous wringing of his hat in his hands, Hux could tell this was the kid's first time in a brothel.  Probably his first time, period.  Hux frowned; he wasn't interested in heterosexual encounters.  Just as he was about to switch it off and complain, five male (?) aliens burst through the door and grabbed the officer, flinging him to the bed.  The Twi'lek woman moved out of the way and made her exit, her role as bait finished.

Hux leaned forward and zoomed in (Zalaan's HoloVids were conveniently designed to be rotated and zoomed with just one hand) and then stopped cold, his cock twitching in protest as his hand went to his mouth in shock.  It was Mitaka, and he was not enjoying himself. At all. 

Standing up, Hux re-fastened his pants and paced about, unsure how to proceed.  The video was still playing in the background, and his cock refused to be neglected.  He couldn't jerk off to this.  He couldn't.  A rape fantasy was one thing but...

With guilt whispering dark temptations in his subconscious, Hux fast-forwarded the video.  _It would be alright if Mitaka had started to enjoy it, as I had, wouldn't it?_ But he didn't; he was crying and begging and thrashing about in pain, and Hux swore at himself for even thinking such disgusting thoughts.

_Zalaan has to be stopped._

Hux switched off the feed and pulled his work pad over.  He logged in as an admin and searched through the duty rosters to see when Mitaka had last taken a shore leave.  The records showed he'd gone planetside just a day and a half ago, and he'd reported in sick for all of his successive duty shifts since then.

_Did this just happen? Zalaan may still be down there._

_> >Finder227: I see you stopped the feed.  Is that one not to your liking?<<_

Hux had an idea.  He pulled a third datapad out from his desk drawer and set it up to trace the feed's origin.

_> >StarKiller987: No.  I work with that guy.  I can't watch this.  What else have you got?<<_

_> >Finder227: Ah.  I see from your location that you work aboard the _Finalizer _.  And I'm guessing Starkiller Base before... well, in any case, how much do you care for your illustrious General? <<_

Hux frowned, but he was intrigued.

_> >StarKiller987: Not at all.  The guy's full of himself.<<_

_> >Finder227: That's not the only thing he's full of.<<_

Hux's heart, and his cock, jumped.  His fingers couldn't respond fast enough.

_> >StarKiller987: What do you mean by that?<<_

_> >Finder227: For an extra 5000, I'll show you.  You won't be disappointed.  I promise you that.  This one's from my personal collection.  A little something I had the pleasure of participating in when I was younger.<<_

_You son of a bitch._   Hux's fingers flew over the different datapads, authorizing the transaction on one, checking the tracer and installing a follow-up program on the other, and sending out orders on his work tablet.

_> >Finder227: That was fast.  As always, I'd like to thank you for your generous patronage.  Streaming now.<<_

Hux double- and triple-checked that the lock on his door was functioning before falling back into his chair and freeing his straining erection.  He would have to be fast.  If this worked out right, Internal Security would be knocking on his door within minutes of stopping the feed.  He squirted some lube into his hand and began pumping his cock fiercely as he watched the progress ring spin on the upload.  _Let this be it.  Oh, stars let this be it._

He slapped the play button and lay back.

A young lieutenant was carried into a dimly lit room and thrown atop a table, held in place by one Togruta while another yanked his pants down and jerked his legs apart.  The Nautolan pulled the black bag off of his head, knocking the young man's cap askew to reveal a shock of disheveled, fiery orange hair.  Hux gasped at the sight of his own face, feeling the reflexive terror (and excitement) of that night as he struggled, his wrists pinned above his head by strong hands, his scrawny neck alternatingly caressed and throttled by the green, fish-like alien.  His strokes flagged a bit as he watched himself fight and cry out, more scared and humiliated than he remembered.  The Togruta -- Zalaan, he was certain -- jammed a finger inside him while the Cathar ran his clawed fingers over his chest, scratching welts across his nipples.

Then, Hux mercifully hadn't been able to see the size of the man about to rape him.  Now, just the sight of Zalaan's massive, throbbing, multi-ridged cock poised to spear into him nearly made him come.  Hux slowed his strokes and squeezed the base of his shaft hard to control his urges.  In the HoloVid, Zalaan pushed into him slowly, each flare stretching him painfully.  The young Hux screamed in agony and went limp on the table, giving up, but his pink flush of shame soon deepened to the full-body blush of desire.  His flaccid dick spasmed and hardened as the penetration continued and finally bottomed out.  The General watched as his expression shifted back and forth between pain and embarrassed pleasure while the aliens each took turns fucking his ass and mouth, filling him up and driving him over the edge of ecstasy with their strange shapes, spilling their seed alongside his on his stomach, and on his chest, face, hands, and inside him.

Hux barely had time to take hold of himself again before he came, harder than he ever had before.  He collapsed back into his chair with such force that he almost tipped over, shooting thick streams of passion over his desk and his workstations.  He wished he could lie there forever, luxuriating in the waves of satisfaction that undulated through him, but there was no time for that now.  Steadying himself on quivering legs, one hand on the desk for support, he quickly sprayed cleaning fluid and wiped away the mess he'd made.  He swiped up his personal datapad and sent one final message before locking it away inside his desk, and tapped out frantic commands on his work datapad with trembling fingers.

He cleaned himself off, cringing as he shoved his softening but still-sensitive cock back into his pants and re-situated his hair and his uniform.  When the door chimed he was still double-checking that everything was as normal as it should be.  Striding to the door he stood up tall, squared his shoulders, and assumed his typical expression of disdain.

The door slid open, revealing two FOIS agents.

"Have the arrests been made?"

"Yes, sir.  Four men have been taken into custody.  As you said, one, the Togruta, put up a fight and had to be neutralized.  We confiscated the computer equipment we found, but it looks like most of it had been erased by the time we arrived. It will take some time to recover the evidence, but our IS technicians are looking into it as we speak."

"Belay that.  This sort of predicament requires delicate handling.  I have taken the liberty of erasing those files that would invade the privacy of any First Order officials who had suffered at their hands. You will find there is more than enough evidence remaining to secure convictions for the surviving offenders." 

"Sir, if I may ask, how did you become aware of this situation?"

Hux smiled internally, _of course they 'may' ask_.  The FOIS were cleared to ask anything of anyone at any time.  Technically, they outranked him.

"While I was going over my logs I noticed some discrepancies in the security footage time stamps.  I traced them back to various officers' shore leave embarkations and then triangulated their previous comm transmissions until I located this odious group of terrorists." Hux handed them a datacard. "My full report is here.  Should you have any questions, I will be in my quarters for the next two duty cycles, after which you may find me on the bridge."

The two agents nodded and thanked him for his time, then departed.

Hux hurried back to his desk and pulled out his personal datapad.  His heart hammered as he searched its contents.  He held his breath.

_> >Last HoloVid transmission saved<<_

His breath escaped in an explosive sigh of relief.  He smiled down at his final message, still blinking on the screen:

_> >StarKiller987: And now, Zalaan, General Hux is going to fuck you.<<_


End file.
